


Atlantis

by YEAGERlST



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Emotional, armin is best boy and has done nothing wrong, cried while making this, its one thirty am and i just wrote this wtf, sorrow asf, yup thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YEAGERlST/pseuds/YEAGERlST
Summary: Eren was probaby laughing right now.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a scribble i made at one am. this took me literally 30 mins dont bash me pls.  
> i uh,,,, hope u enjoy ??? (((:

Did looking at me ever give you some thoughts?

Did you ever even think of me as an ally - a friend?

Did I ever make you happy, Eren?  
Cause I don't think I’ve ever done anything good, at all.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Promises. The one thing that conflicted humanity and earth. And remember…  
remember when we actually held them? Yeah, cause i do.

Our first promise was made when we first met. With a swollen eye and red swollen cheeks you took my hands and told me - and i quote;  
“Don’t go wandering during these times alone if you can’t handle it. Come to me, if this ever happens again, okay?”

And so i did. Over and over again. I can’t even remember the amount of times I was forced to run to your place to shield myself. Cause comfort was wherever I could find you. This may sound silly as hell, and i’m sure that you would’ve bursted out laughing if you ever heard this, but having you as a friend felt good. Not only to me, but I think of you too. The times where we would fantasize about the sea and its horizon, yeah, these were the times where I could actually feel you enjoy my presence in some kind of way too.When did it stop? 

When did it ever stop? 

Was it when I accidentally used your mug when drinking that one clunk of water before you were taken away? Was it when I literally failed to save you before you were eaten by that one titan? Was it when the others came into the picture? Or were I never in that picture of yours to begin with?

Maybe. Maybe not. I can’t press the answer out of you right now, either way. 

“You were right, by the way.” I sniffled, with no answer coming back.

“Freedom is amazing. Thank you for giving me it.” I said to absolutely no one.

I move my gaze from the horizon, to the right. I was uncomfortably having my back against a tree. It’s been two months I think to myself as I make my way up, taking the dead lilies with me - to sooner or later replace them with new ones. It’s been two months after all. Lilies are known for dying early.  
Still. They were his favourite.

I’m now standing up. No one has been visiting this place. It was known as Killergrab, the grave of a murderer. 

Eren Yaeger may have been a murdurer. But he was no loser. 

“Happy birthday.” I muttered to the slightly torn gravestone right in front of me. Before I take my leave, I look at the words on the gravestone once again. 

Eren Yaeger, 835 - 854. The first and last murderer who for once gave his people freedom.

I didn’t mind my tears. 

Eren was probably laughing right now.


End file.
